Truth or Dare
by DollLover2Death
Summary: Bubbles invites her friends over for a pool party, and they decide to play truth or dare. What happens when they dare her to play 7 minutes in Heaven with Boomer?


I NEEDED another BubblesXBoomer graphic. Don't ask why. I like the ones that seem innocent and then BAM! Rated M.

Bubbles POV

I can't believe I'm going off to high school. All of my friends are still in middle school because I just so happened to get along with the 7th graders better.

I decided I wanted to see them again, so I invited them all over for a pool party in July. I was excited to see all of them, but I was really excited to see someone in particular…

Although Boomer was a year younger and the cutest guy in his grade I still had a major crush on him. I can't believe I never asked him to our winter dance a couple months ago, but then again my social anxiety never failed to control me at the worst possible moments.

Just then the doorbell rang, so I went down to answer it. Everyone was there, Grace, Kylie, Elise, Mitch, Jonah, Jack, and most importantly you-know-who.

"Hey guys, come on in!" I greeted them.

They came in and we all walked out to our backyard pool. I went with the girls to the side of the gates to take off our cover ups while the boys stayed behind to change.

"So Bubbles, Boomer is here." Grace smirked, trying to tease me. All of the girls knew about my crush, and they all teased me playfully for it.

I giggled, slightly embarrassed. "Yeah…"

Elise nudged me. "You know, he won't be wearing a shirt today…?"

I died laughing at her comment, my face slowly turning beet red.

Just then the guys came out. Elise was right by the way, Boomer had cute abs.

I also saw that Boomer was staring at my bikini body with an open mouth and wide eyes. 'Could that mean something?' I thought.

We all got in, and separated into our usual groups. Boys on one side girls on the other. We always did this so we could twitter on about girl stuff and the boys could discuss… video games. But I always knew a way to get us all together.

"Hey boys! Wanna play truth or dare?" I yelled to the other side. Boomer smiled his warm smile at me. "Sure! We'll play!"

We all sat on the edge in our swimsuits and began playing.

"Ok Elise, truth or dare?" I started off. She thought for a minute; "Truth!"

"What does your crush look like?" We had been trying to figure out who she likes for months, but she would never tell us his name.

She giggled shyly. "Chocolate brown eyes, chocolate brown hair." I poked her. "Ooh! Sounds cute!" I teased. Us girls teased her playfully for a bit while the boys rolled their eyes at us.

"Ok, Grace, truth or dare?" "Truth, of course." Elise thought for a moment. "What's your favorite color?"

Grace looked at her dully. "Purple! Duh!"

Jonah piped up. "Boooooo! That's the worst question ever!"

Grace ignored him. "Bubbles, truth or dare?" I decided to be the first. "Dare!"

She thought for a minute, then suddenly had an idyllic expression on her face. She slowly turned her head towards me evilly and smirked.

"I dare you to…" She cupped a hand around my ear and whispered. "Kiss Boomer, on the lips."

My eyes widened and I gasped. "Grace!" I hissed. She giggled innocently. "What?"

"I can't do that! That would be his first! Do you want me to rob him of his first kiss?!" I whispered.

She scoffed. "Just do it." She grinned and pushed me towards him, where the boys were chatting and waiting to be called.

"Hey Boomer!" I called out nervously. He turned towards me. "Yeah?"

I walked towards him, leaned down, and kissed him square on the lips.

He was so surprised, and didn't even know what to do! The entire time I was trying not to burst out laughing by this awkwardness that filled the air.

When I let go, he and all the other guys were staring with slacked jaws, their mouths hanging wide open as I sprinted back towards the girls, who were all in a fit of laughter.

"Omg! I can't believe you did that!" Kylie managed to squeak through her laughter.

I giggled, now completely embarrassed. "Well, it was a dare, and it wasn't like I didn't enjoy it!" After that we were all on our sides while the guys gave us weird looks.

"Ok ok, Jack, truth or dare…?"

The game went on like that for a while before Grace suggested we take it inside, since the water was getting cold. So we hiked on up to my room and sat in a circle.

"Bubbles, truth or dare?" Elise asked me as soon as we sat down. "Dare!" I immediately answered, I was having fun with these!

She gave me a sinister smile that said 'you'll be sorry you picked dare.' "I dare you and Boomer, to play 7 minutes in heaven!"

Everyone gasped, including me. I turned to Boomer to see him giving me a warm smile. "Are you down for that?"

I nodded nervously. "Sure, it's a dare isn't it?"

Our friends smirked and oohed as we walked into my closet and shut the door.

We sat on the floor and awkwardly looked around for a couple seconds.

"So um… whaddya wanna do?" I asked, trying to act casual.

He shrugged. "I dunno." He looked down at his shoes. "Um, Bubbles, why did you kiss me like that earlier?"

I was taken aback by his question. "Actually, um, Grace dared me to so…"

He turned pink. "Oh, ok. So it was just a dare then."

My insides cringed at his words. 'Just a dare then?' "Yep."

He looked up at me. "I… Just know I didn't… not like it…"

My head shot up. "Wait, really?"

He nodded slowly. "Yeah, you're actually pretty good."

I smirked, knowing what to do next. "You mean like… this?"

I tackled him to the ground and kissed him to the best of my ability, and it was deeper than last time. But this one felt a little different, because there was something hard poking my waist…

I released, and just lied on top of him with this sinister yet sexy look on my face. He stared at me, wide eyed and open mouthed.

"Bubbles, I think I really like you, but with you going to high school and all…"

I put a finger to his lips. "Don't you give a damn about high school, I sure don't."

He stared in shock for a bit before returning my sinister/sexy look. "Your wish is my command m'lady."

He wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me into a heavy makeout session. My hands traveled down to his lower half and slipped down the front of his swim trunks.

"Ohhhhh, Bubbles!" He moaned as I began massaging his gradually hardening cock.

His hands started feeling my breasts and butt as we continued making out. He tried desperately to untie my bikini top with one hand.

Since he still wasn't wearing a shirt, I rubbed his abs with my free hand, and continued to massage with the other.

By now Boomers swim trunks looked like they were about to burst, and he still couldn't get the knot undone on my top. He took his right hand off of my ass and successfully got the tie loose with both hands.

Meanwhile, I could see his tool was dying to come out of its shed. I crept my fingers out of his trunks, and round them around the tops of the elastic seductively. Without any given warning, I shot them down his legs and shot them across the closet, not caring where or how close it landed.

My top wasn't even half off when I crawled down to his waist. "Oh Boomer…" I drooled with wide eyes at his very erect penis.

He smirked at me. I looked up, startled. But then my surprise turned into an evil grin to give to him.

I crawled up his body slowly, so that our faces were two inches apart, the evil smile never leaving my face. I reached down with my right hand, and squeezed.

He yelped, and cried. But the cries turned into moans when I started pumping in all different directions.

After a while he looked at me. "Bubbles, I think I'm gonna… I think I'm gonna…" I stopped pumping and let go.

He jumped, confused. "Bubbles, why'd you stop?"

"I wanted to try something… different."

I pressed my chest up against his face. "Do it."

He hesitated, then, "But of course."

He bit my top and ripped it off with one pull, then did the same with my bikini bottom after slapping me down on my back.

The closet was small so I propped my legs against the door while Boomer crouched in the middle of them.

He positioned, one hand on each of my knees, and thrust straight into me.

It hurt so much at first I thought I was gonna die. "Ouch!"

But he ignored me, and kept going, and soon my cries of pain turned into pleasure.

He spread my legs farther so he could get more entry and it worked. He came and I cried and moaned from the utter pleasure of my first orgasm.

We collapsed and fell on the floor, completely naked and gasping for air. I tossed him his swim trunks and he gave me my swimsuit.

"That was amazing, you were amazing." I told him as I struggled to get my top back on.

He pulled up his suit and blushed. "So what does this make us?"

I looked down. "I guess we're a couple, and not even high school can get in our way."

He chuckled. "Shall we go tell our friends?"

I gasped, I had completely forgotten about our friends being out there!" I giggled nervously. "Yep, I bet they're wondering…"

5 MINUTES EARLIER

THUMP THUMP THUMP.

That was the sound coming from inside the closet where they could hear Bubbles and Boomer.

Jonah laughed at it. "You think our plan worked?"

THUD THUD THUD.

Grace giggled. "Yep, I think it worked mighty fine, seems like they're finally together."

Her and Elise giggled and shushed each other as they huddled.

Kylie was sitting at the edge of the bed with Jack and Mitchell. "Hey guys, the seven minutes were supposed to end twelve minutes ago…" She express her concern as she and the two others stared at the timer on her phone.

Grace smirked at the door and crossed her arms. "Give them more time, I don't think it'd be safe to open the door right now…"

Elise and Jonah snickered with her as Kylie grinned and Mitchell and Jack laughed politely. They knew then and there that their plan had worked.

THE END


End file.
